Pressure Cooker Taco Meat
Ground Beef Tacos (Family Size) - 15 PSI Pressure Cooker * 5 pounds ground beef (either bought that way or done yourself) * 1 1/2 cups comino * salt & pepper to taste * 1 cup diced potatoes * 1 cup diced onion * 1 cup diced green pepper * ~ 6 cups water Brown meat and drain as desired. Put all ingredients in the pressure cooker. Heat with lid on, then continue to cook 15 minutes once at 15 pounds of pressure. Allow to cool slowly (might as well let it continue to cook with the heat off. Pressure Cooker Shredded Taco Meat * 2-3 lb roast (cut doesn't matter) * 3 large potatoes * 1 packet taco seasoning mix * 1 cup water Put all ingredients in the pressure cook and lock down. Cook for 30 minutes. Once it comes up to full pressure, remove from head an allow to cool down. Once rocker stops, remove lid and chop up meat and potatoes. Spoon into heated taco shells, and add your favourite toppings and enjoy! Beef Taco Meat * 3 Pounds Cheap Roast; Boned (up to 4) * water * 2 Cup Picante Sauce * 3 Large cloves garlic; Minced * 2 Teaspoon cumin Place all ingredients into pressure cooker. Place on medium heat with the weight off the cover. When the pressure cooker starts to jet steam, time for 5 minutes then put the weight on at 15lbs. When the weight starts jiggling, set the timer for 45 minutes and adjust the heat so the weight jiggles every few seconds. When the timer goes off, remove the pressure from the heat and let sit for 10-20 minutes for the pressure to reduce. Remove the weight. When the pressure cooker stops venting steam, remove the cover and let the roast cool enough so you can shred the meat. Replace the meat into the pan (you may want to add more picante sauce) and place over medium heat to rewarm. Serve in flour tortillas with the usual Ingred's For Tacos. Master Meat Mix From Miss Vickie's Web Page * 5 lb. lean ground beef * 2 1/2 cup chopped onions * 1/2 tsp black pepper * 1/2 tsp crushed red pepper flakes * 2 tbsp minced garlic * 1 1/2 tbsp crushed dried oregano Heat the pressure cooker over medium-high heat. Crumble beef into pressure cooker and break it up in small pieces of uniform size. When red colour disappears, add 1/2 cup water, the onions, black pepper, red pepper flakes, garlic, and oregano. Lock the lid in place. Bring to 15 psi over high heat, immediately reduce the heat to the lowest possible setting to stabilize and maintain that pressure. Cook for 8 minutes. Remove from heat and use the natural release method before opening the lid. Transfer the cooked meat mixture to a large colander and drain thoroughly. Cool and divide into 5 portions of approximately 1 lb each, label and freeze flat for later use. Cook's note: Ground beef is labelled for fat content from a maximum of 30% to a very lean 5% fat. Even if you buy the less expensive, higher fat package of ground beef, you can still eliminate much of the excess fat by draining and rinsing the meat after cooking. After the meat has cooked, and while it is still hot, transfer the ground beef to a colander and allow the fat to drain away. Place the colander in the sink and rinse the cooked meat very hot water which will wash away any remaining surface fat. contributed by * Pressurecookerrecipes Y-Group Category:Beef Recipes Category:Oregano Recipes Category:Pressure cooker Recipes Category:Taco seasoning Recipes